Dragon's Tiger
by mystic rei
Summary: Sekuel dari Between the Tiger and the Dragon. Saat Yukimura menghabiskan waktunya beristirahat di kediaman Date Masamune. Apa yang akan terjadi? Lemon inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo semua, dimanapun dan kapanpun kalian membaca fic abal ini~! Hoho…ketika UN mendekat, saya bukannya belajar malah dengan nistanya bikin fic SenBasa baru. Beginilah author galau =w=**

**Oh…ini sekuelnya fic saya yang judulnya Between the Tiger and the Dragon. Yang belum baca silakan cek ke fandom Sengoku Basara terdekat. #apasih**

**Warning : Yaoi! Abal, nista! Rating coretWILLcoret MAY change! Asal ada permintaan di tempat review, MWAHAHAHA! *ditabok***

**Enjoy~!**

**DRAGON'S TIGER**

Sudah 3 hari Yukimura dirawat di kediaman Date Masamune di Oushuu karena luka akibat 3 tancepan (?) panah yang bersarang di punggungnya. Namun mungkin karena sudah terbiasa dipompa oleh 'pukulan cinta' dari sang Oyakata-sama alias Takeda Shingen, Yukimura sudah tampak ceria kembali walau belum bisa bergerak sebanyak yang biasanya. Sasuke pun ikut menginap disana menjaga danna-nya sekaligus membantu Kojyuro menyelidiki siapa dalang dibalik pemanah misterius itu.

Namun, hal itu membuat Masamune sedikit bosan. Selama 3 hari itu ia hanya bisa sebatas mengobrol dengan Yukimura. Sesekali diliriknya pemuda berambut autumn sepunggung itu. Dari tatapannya, jelas ia menginginkan hal 'lain'. Tapi malangnya Yukimura, kepolosannya membuatnya tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Ada apa, Masamune-dono?" tanya Yukimura dengan puppy eyes-nya. Hal itu membuat Masamune merasa kalau pria didepannya itu seperti anak anjing yang perhatian pada majikannya.

Yang ditanya hanya menjawab sambil memalingkan muka,"Hn, tidak. Hanya ingin tahu kapan kau akan segera sembuh." Masamune menangkap ekspresi tidak enak diwajah Yukimura,"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma ingin bertarung denganmu lagi secepatnya. Tapi kau harus sembuh total dulu, jadi jangan coba-coba pergi dari sini." Katanya lagi sambil memasang senyum sombongnya yang khas.

Tanpa diduga hati Yukimura terasa ringan dan…kembali warna merah melanda wajahnya. Inilah yang membuat Masamune tidak tahan. Terlalu CUTE, pikirnya.

"Hei, Yukimura."

"Iya, Masamune-dono?"

Dokuganryu pun mendekati Yukimura dan memeluknya dari belakang,"Kau mau mencoba sesuatu?" bisiknya di telinga pemuda itu. Yukimura gugup,"Me…mencoba apa?"

Masamune kembali tersenyum,"Imbalan…aku belum memberikan imbalan yang kujanjikan padamu bukan?" ia mulai mendekati leher Yukimura dan menciumnya perlahan.

"Hn…" nafas Yukimura tertahan,"i, itu nanti saja. Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku belum sembuh benar."

"Oh? Tapi aku mau memberikannya sekarang padamu." Bisik sang penguasa Oushuu itu lagi yang lalu mempermainkan telinga dan leher Yukimura. Yukimura yang bahkan tidak tahu apa maksud dari 'imbalan' itu hanya bisa pasrah menunggu apa yang akan Date muda itu lakukan.

"Ah…Masamune-dono…" desahnya pelan. Saat Masamune merasa lampu hijau telah menyala, ia bersiap menyergap Yukimura namun pintu kamar sebelah dalam dibuka oleh seseorang yang tidak lain adalah mata kanannya, Kojyurou.

"Masamune-sama, Sanada. Makan siang telah siap." Dan Kojyuro yang tidak bersalah lagi tidak berdosa mendapat death glare maut dari tuannya karena telah menghancurkan 'PARTY'-nya yang baru akan dimulai. "Uhm…maaf mengganggu, Masamune-sama…saya permisi." Dan pintu pun kembali ditutup.

Sesaat hening di kamar itu. Masamune dan Yukimura sama-sama bengong. "Shit…mengganggu saja!" tukas Date facepalm di pundak Yukimura. Sanada hanya tertawa nervous, tidak mengerti. Masamune berkata pada rivalnya itu,"Ayo makan."

"Tapi aku tidak lapar." Ucap Yukimura.

"He? Kau mau 'kusuapi' lagi seperti kemarin?" mendengar itu Yukimura kembali blushing. Ia teringat, kemarin ia kehilangan nafsu makannya sampai Masamune turun tangan. Karena membujuknya sudah sulit, Masamune menyuap nasi beserta lauk ke mulutnya dan memindahkannya ke mulut Yukimura. Mulut ke mulut.

Wajah Sanada Yukimura langsung merah seperti kepiting yang baru matang direbus.

"I…IYA! AKU MAU MAKAN!" jerit Yukimura yang sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya. Ia berdiri dengan cepat namun itu hanya membuatnya oleng dan nyaris terjatuh lagi. Beruntung, Masamune sigap menangkapnya."Dasar. Tubuhmu masih belum kuat karena racun, jadi jangan bergerak mendadak begitu!"

Dengan anggukan lemah, Yukimura kembali berdiri. Masamune menghela nafas melihat rivalnya itu, dan lalu menggenggam tangan pemuda polos itu sampai ke tempat makan siang mereka.

Sementara di tempat lain…

"Katakura-sama, apa danna dan Dokuganryu sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke yang baru kembali setelah mengumpulkan informasi dari anak-anak buahnya.

Kojyuro hanya menjawab datar,"Tampaknya mereka sedang sibuk."

"Hah?" dan dalam sekejap, bad feeling melanda Sasuke. Dalam hati ia berkata dengan lebay,"Danna, cepat sadar dan selamatkan dirimu dari naga mesum itu!"

.

.

Makan siang berlangsung dengan damai. Yukimura harus memaksa dirinya menghabiskan makanannya sebagai bentuk hormat pada sang tuan rumah, padahal tuan rumahnya sendiri tidak peduli pada hal itu. Yang ia pedulikan adalah hal yang 'lain'. Date Masamune kembali memikirkan cara agar dapat bermesraan dengan Yukimura. Kojyuro sih bisa mengerti, tapi…si monyet (baca : Sarutobi Sasuke) yang selalu bersama incarannya itu membuat semua rencananya gagal!

Setelah selesai makan, Masamune dan Yukimura berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman di halaman rumah Date yang luas dan indah. Bunga sakura sudah mulai mekar pertanda musim semi segera tiba. Dan jika bunganya sudah banyak yang mekar, halaman rumah Date akan jadi lebih indah. Dan itulah yang ditunggu Masamune…

"Yukimura~" ucap Masamune sambil menatap mata cokelat besar milik pemuda didepannya itu. Yukimura, bersandar di batang pohon sakura membalas tatapan Date dengan pandangan bertanya."Aku boleh kekamarmu untuk minum teh dan makan dango denganmu nanti malam?" tanya Dokuganryu penuh harap.

"Kenapa? Tentu boleh, Masamune-dono." Jawab Sanada berbinar. Jika onigiri adalah makanan kesukaan Masamune, maka dango adalah makanan kesukaan Yukimura. Dan tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bersama rivalnya, bertarung atau hanya mengobrol santai berdua. Dalam hati, Masamune menyanyikan lagu kemenangan. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menyela,

"Danna! Malam ini istirahat yang banyak ya, supaya cepat sembuh. Kita harus segera kembali ke Kai…" Sasuke pun bernasib sama dengan Kojyuro, mendapat death glare dari sang Dokuganryu yang kesal karena lagi-lagi ada yang akan merusak 'PARTY'-nya.

"Oi saru, Yukimura akan berbincang denganku nanti malam. Dan aku belum membolehkannya pergi, you see?" ujar Masamune yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Tapi kami tidak boleh terlalu lama meninggalkan Kai. Bisa saja Kai diserang saat aku dan danna masih disini."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pulang!"

"Tu…tunggu! Kalau Sasuke pulang, aku juga ikut!" seru Yukimura menengahi. Kata-kata itu membuat Masamune sadar kalau dia baru salah bicara.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang danna, biar kau juga pulang." Ucap Sasuke penuh kemenangan.

"Cih!" desis pemuda bermata satu itu,"Tapi apa kau yakin sudah mau pulang, Yukimura?"

**BRUUK!**

Oushuu no Ryuu dan sang ketua ninja Sanada terkejut saat melihat pemuda berambut cokelat yang tiba-tiba ambruk.

"Danna!"

"Yukimura!"

.

.

Perlahan, Yukimura membuka matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring dikamarnya lagi. Ia pun menyadari bahwa ia baru saja pingsan karena belum kuat menahan racun yang masih tersisa ditubuhnya. "Danna! Sadar juga akhirnya!" kata Sasuke menyambut begitu ia membuka matanya. Kepalanya ia gerakkan kesamping kanan dan melihat Sasuke sedang mendampinginya.

"Sasuke? Aku…baru pingsan ya?"

"Begitulah."

"Kau lihat saru? Dia belum sembuh benar!" Masamune tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka. Sang ninja lalu beradu death glare dengan pemuda bermata satu didepannya itu.

Kojyuro yang baru saja datang langsung mengerti situasi yang tengah terjadi dan hanya bisa berkata dalam hati,"Sarutobi, kau bertemu dengan lawan yang kuat ya…" sang mata kanan Dokuganryu menghampiri Sasuke dan memberitahu sesuatu,

"Penembak yang waktu itu, aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Berkat informasi dari Sarutobi dan anak-anak buahnya."

Perhatian Sasuke, Yukimura dan Masamune segera teralih. "Siapa?" tanya Masamune geram.

Beberapa detik Kojyuro tidak langsung menjawab sampai akhirnya ia bersuara,"Dia hanya anak buah yang tidak terima bahwa tuannya, Ishida Mitsunari telah dikalahkan oleh Anda."

Seakan jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak setelah mendengar nama itu. Nama milik seseorang yang ia benci. Yang telah menginjak harga dirinya. Yang membuatnya nyaris membunuh Yukimura waktu itu jika saja ia tidak dihentikan Kojyuro. *

Sasuke dan Yukimura terdiam, mata mereka tertuju pada Dokuganryu yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan mengamuk. "Ano yaro…" desisnya.

"Masamune-sama..." Kojyuro merasa khawatir pada tuan mudanya itu.

Masamune berpikir. Tangannya terkepal erat, giginya bergemeletuk.

"Kojyuro," kata Masamune pada akhirnya,"biarkan aku sendiri dulu." dan lalu langsung beranjak tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

"Aku…ingin segera pulih." Ucap Yukimura kesal,"aku benci dalam kondisi begini!"

"Sudah kau minum obatnya, danna?"

"Aku tidak pernah lupa, Sasuke!"

"Sanada, kata dokter kau harus banyak istirahat. Tolong tidur yang cukup malam ini." Nasehat Kojyuro. Ia tentu memahami keadaan Yukimura dan Masamune.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Katakura-dono." Balas Yukimura sopan seperti biasa,"Sasuke, bantu Masamune-dono dan Katakura-dono selagi aku tidur. Aku ingin segera sembuh."

"Hai. Oyasumi, danna."

Yukimura segera terlelap. Ia memang butuh banyak istirahat, lagipula ia baru 3 hari dirawat setelah mendapat racun. Sasuke dan Kojyuro meninggalkan Sanada menikmati tidurnya.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di Oushuu, Masamune memacu kudanya menuju sebuah bukit dimana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu bersantainya bersama Kojyurou untuk meminum the dibawah rindangnya pohon sakura yang sudah bersemi. Namun kali ini ia hanya pergi sendiri. Ketika sampai, ia tali kudanya di batang pohon sakura itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan. Angin musim semi yang hangat bertiup pelan, menemani pikiran Date yang sedang melayang-layang.

"Ishida Mitsunari."

Pria yang telah mengalahkannya sekaligus menginjak harga dirinya. Sejak itu ia mengejarnya, menuntut balas atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ia dendam.

Dan saat itu, ia terkejut ketika tahu bahwa lelaki berambut silver itu beraliansi dengan Sanada.

Waktu itu Masamune marah dan ingin segera membunuh Ishida begitu bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi Ishida bahkan tidak ingat dirinya! Dan kemarahannya ditambah begitu serangannya ditahan oleh Yukimura.

Dan pertarungan itu berlangsung. Di akhir, Yukimura mau tidak mau bertekuk lutut dihadapan Masamune.

"Jangan menghalangiku, Sanada Yukimura!"

Begitu pedang Dokuganryu akan dihujamkan ke arah kepala Sanada, Kojyuro menahannya dengan tangan kosong.

"Kau akan menyesal jika membunuhnya, Masamune-sama!"

Date meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya hingga menutupi sebelah mata kirinya. Kini ia bersyukur Kojyuro menghentikannya saat itu.

Karena jika tidak, mungkin ia akan hidup dalam penyesalan saat ini.

Sekarang ia sudah paham pada perasaannya sendiri. Baginya, Sanada Yukimura bukan hanya sekedar rival. Dia teman, namun memiliki ikatan batin yang melebihi perteman. Mungkin…

"Mungkin…I'm in love?"

Masamune langsung bangun, memantapkan langkahnya kembali ke rumahnya. Menemui dia. Menemui Yukimura dan meminta maaf. Karena ia tidak akan bisa memafkan dirinya sendiri sebelum melakukannya.

.

.

Malam telah naik. Bulan purnama muncul dengan indah, sinarnya yang lembut menyelimuti malam di Oushuu. Yukimura terbangun dari tidurnya,"Masih malam?" dan ia berpikir mungkin karena ia telah tertidur sejak tadi sore. Dan kini ia merasa lebih segar. Ia berharap Sasuke banyak membantu Katakura dan Masamune selagi ia terlelap.

Perlahan ia duduk, dan lalu menyadari keberadaan orang lain. Pintu kamar yang menghadap ke arah luar ia buka, dan mendapati Masamune sedang terduduk sendirian didepannya. "Ma…Masamune-dono?"

"Oh…Yukimura…" sapa Date menengok ke arah suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?"

Date tidak menjawab.

"Masa…" tiba-tiba Masamune menarik kerah yukata Yukimura dan menciumnya lembut. Pemuda polos itu sesaat terkejut, namun segera terbiasa.

Yukimura mendesah pelan saat Masamune bermain dimulutnya, dan mendesah untuk kedua kalinya saat Dokuganryu melepas ciumannya untuk sesaat mengambil nafas. Wajah Yukimura memerah, dan dengan lembut Masamune memeluknya erat. Mereka berdua berpelukan dibawah sinar bulan purnama…

**Dragon's Tiger**

**Maybe you want it more but I have to say it's To Be Continued! Hahaha!**

**Dibilang bersambung juga, kalo ada yang minta dilanjutin ke rate-M. Yang udah baca sampe sini terima kasih yaa…jangan lupa review-nya~! XD**

*** note : Itu diambil dari adegan di story Masamune di game Sengoku Basara 3. Saat ia mengejar Mitsunari Ishida, Yukimura menghalanginya. Dan seperti yang udah kalian baca, Date nyaris membunuhnya karena terbawa emosi namun Kojyuro menghentikannya. "Because you will regret it."**

**Fufufu…memang anime dan game yang epik~!**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaaay~! Rating go up to M! Sekaligus fanfic pertama saya yang rate M, dengan kata lain pertama bagi saya melakukan ini *halah*. Kalo kurang greget maaf banget yaa *ngumpet di kolong meja***

**Thanks to anonymous reviewer named Moeyuki, yap saya setuju Mune dan Yuki memang pasangan yang cocok~! *dikeroyok fans pairing lain***

**And thanks to signed reviewer named costae, ini dia lanjutannyah! M rated! Ho, hope you like it…*gemeteran gaje***

**Na..nah! Si, silakan dibaca. Enjoy… **

**Dragon's Tiger**

**Chapter 2**

Malam dengan sinar bulan yang lembut menemani dua orang yang sedang memadu kasih. Ditengah malam buta, kamar Sanada Yukimura menjadi lebih 'bersuara'.

"Mm…aah…" pemuda berambut panjang itu mendesah saat Date Masamune menciumnya, ia berusaha mengambil udara. Mereka telah bermain mulut selama beberapa menit.

Meskipun tanpa teh hangat dan dango yang lezat, namun keberadaan Masamune di pelukan Yukimura sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan inilah 'perbincangan' yang mereka lakukan, meski diluar dari yang semula direncanakan.

Date mengeksplorasi Yukimura. Selagi ia sedang bertarung lidah, tangannya menyusup kebawah yukata yang dipakai pemuda polos itu. Sentuhan itu membuat Yukimura mendesah lebih panjang.

"Ini imbalanku, Yukimura." Ucap Date ditengah ciuman mereka,"Kau akan suka." Semburat senyum penuh nafsu terpasang di wajahnya. Dengan sekali gerakan ia berhasil menurunkan yukata mangsanya. Dihadapan Masamune, terekspos tubuh bagian atas yang menggoda. Kulit yang putih dan halus. Date menurunkan wajahnya, kini menyerang leher Sanada dengan agresif. Ia mencium dan menjilat bagian itu, terus turun kebawah hingga ke bagian dada.

"Hn…aah! Ma…Masamune-dono…uuhh…" erangan Yukimura menambah suasana hot di ruangan itu. Yang punya nama melanjutkan aktifitasnya, semakin ganas karena desahan Yukimura yang benar-benar mengundang seleranya.

Sambil membasahi kulit yang lembut itu dengan saliva-nya, Masamune menggerakan tangannya turun ke area bawah. Dengan cepat ia menyentuh milik Yukimura hingga sang uke terlonjak kaget.

"A…aaah! Masamune-dono, pelan-pelan." Date segera melonggarkan genggamannya, tidak mau membuat orang yang dicintainya itu kesakitan. "Maaf, Yukimura." Sahut Masamune pelan sambil mencium dahinya.

Sesaat suasana panas di kamar itu menurun. Masamune berada di atas Yukimura, terhenti. Hanya diam, menatap wajah partnernya dengan pandangan yang sulit Yukimura gambarkan. "Masamune-dono. Doushite?" tatapan puppy-dog itu seakan menghujami Date. Yang ditanya menyentuh wajah imut itu dan dengan suara serius ia berkata,

"Yukimura…maafkan aku."

"Eh?"

"Maafkan aku, Yukimura. Aku…"

"Apa…maksudmu, Masamune-dono?"

Masamune menyatukan seluruh keberanian yang ia punya dan menjawab,"Waktu itu, saat mengejar Ishida Mitsunari aku nyaris mengambil nyawamu. Aku terlalu mudah terbawa emosi." Yukimura terdiam mendengar kalimatnya,"Aku sangat ingin meminta maaf soal ini, tapi aku terlalu malu…atau mungkin takut melakukannya." Date mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk disamping futon.

Yukimura ingat kejadian itu. Ia menatap rivalnya agak lama, dan lalu ikut menegakkan badannya hingga mata mereka bisa saling bertemu.

"Aku sudah melupakan itu dari dulu, Masamune-dono. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan merasa bersalah hingga seperti ini," Yukimura mengusap lembut wajah Date dengan tangan kanannya,"tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah hafal dengan sifatmu kok." Ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Atau lebih tepatnya, menyeringai saat mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir.

Masamune menatap pemuda itu. ia tertawa kecil dan lalu menyentuh telapak tangan hangat Yukimura di wajahnya. Pemuda yang identik dengan warna merah itu memang masih polos. Penuh semangat, ditambah kedua matanya yang besar dan bersinar,rambutnya yang panjang dan halus meski berantakan di bagian atasnya. Yukata-nya yang kini mengekspos dadanya dan bagian kaki yang tersingkap jelas. Menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan Masamune dengan tatapan seperti akan menyerangnya lagi, Yukimura tidak dapat menahan blushing-nya. Date terpana sesaat dan berkata,"Kau tahu, Yukimura?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau terlihat sangat manis sekarang." Date tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian, Yukimura sudah ditindih Masamune dan bibirnya kembali dikecup. Ia mendesah, kali ini permainan Date lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Mm…Masa…mune-dono…"

"Yes, my darling?" jawab Date ditengah ciuman ganas mereka.

"Aku…tidak bisa bernafas…mmh…" Yukimura berusaha, namun kata-katanya segera dipotong oleh serangan berikutnya. Masamune mencium, menghisap dan menggigit kecil leher partnernya hingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Tanda yang berarti bahwa Sanada adalah miliknya seorang. Setelah pemanasan itu, Masamune membuka kedua kaki Yukimura lebar.

"Aah…kau mau apa, Masamune-dono?" erang Yukimura. Benar-benar polos, pikir Date, namun ia hanya melanjutkan aksinya.

"Rasakan saja." Masamune memasukkan telunjuknya ke bagian belakang Yukimura, membuat pemuda itu terlonjak. Desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari Sanada membuat Date semakin bergairah. Setelah terbiasa, baru sang Dokuganryu memasukkan jarinya yang kedua dan ketiga. Yukimura semakin mendesah tidak karuan, antara menahan rasa sakit dan nikmat. Tapi itulah yang dinikmati Masamune. Yukimura terengah-engah karena mulai merasa lelah, namun ia juga tidak dapat menolak sentuhan Masamune. Ia ingin menyudahi ini segera, namun juga ingin membuatnya lebih lama. Kini ia sudah lebih dapat mengikuti permainan Masamune dan perlahan ia bisa menikmatinya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Masamune melepas yukata-nya sendiri dan membuka kaki Yukimura lagi lebih lebar dan memasukkan miliknya ke Yukimura. Pemuda berambut panjang itu sedikit kaget, ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan jeritan yang ingin ia keluarkan sesaat tadi."Hn…a…Masa…mune…dono…hhh…" erangnya sambil merasakan sensasi Date yang tengah terus berusaha masuk. Diepeluknya erat leher Dokuganryu sambil terus mendesah hebat.

Masamune pun tidak menghentikan gerakannya, bahkan justru semakin cepat begitu mengetahui Yukimura sudah makin terbiasa. Ia permainkan telinganya sembari memasuki pemuda imut dibawahnya."Suck this." Ucap Masamune menyerahkan jari-jari tangan kirinya untuk dihisap. Dengan wajah yang memerah, Yukimura melakukan itu dengan gaya yang sangat mengundang gairah. "Feel me, Yukimura…"

Yukimura mendesah pelan,"Uah…uh…percepat…aah…Masamune…dono…"

Date tidak mungkin menolak permintaan rivalnya yang manis itu dan mempercepat gerakannya. Lebih dalam, hingga mencapai suatu titik yang membuat Yukimura mendesah lebih keras. Tak lama, ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sanada dan menggantinya dengan ciuman. Ia memasuki Yukimura sambil bermain lidah, tangan kanannya menopang pinggangnya dan tangan kirinya bermain di rambut halusnya. Dengan perlakuan itu Yukimura sukses terbawa sampai ke langit ketujuh ditambah desahan Masamune,"Oh, yes…Aah...I love you! Aishiteru, Yukimura!" dan bersamaan dengan itu ia keluar didalam Sanada, diiringi dengan erangan penuh kepuasan dari keduanya. Setelah itu mereka terjatuh kelelahan. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka, ditambah cairan lain.

Masamune mengusap kepala Yukimura lembut,"Great work," dan lalu mencium dahinya,"aishiteru, Yukimura."

Sanada berusaha mengatur nafasnya lagi. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di dada Masamune,"Aishiteru, Masamune-dono."

Date memeluk pemuda kesayangannya itu erat-erat, seakan tidak mau ia lepaskan. Dalam hati ia bersyukur bertemu Yukimura. Sejak awal pertarungan mereka, hanya dia yang selalu menghiasi pikiran Masamune. Meski banyak yang sudah terjadi, namun semua itu hanya membuat hubungan mereka lebih dekat.

Masamune pun, tak lama kemudian menyusul Yukimura tertidur. Mereka terlelap, terbawa jauh ke alam mimpi…

.

.

Pagi harinya di Oushuu, hari keempat Yukimura menginap di rumah Date Masamune. Setelah 'kegiatan' yang mereka lakukan semalam, akhirnya Yukimura kembali down karena kelelahan.

Date memandang rivalnya dengan kecewa sekaligus senang. Kecewa, karena Yukimura lagi-lagi hanya bisa tidir seharian. Dan senang, karena ia masih menginap dirumahnya. Bahkan Masamune berpikir untuk mengambilnya dari Takeda supaya Yukimura bisa selamanya berada disampingnya. Kalau perlu dengan paksa."Ya, aku tidak keberatan…"

"Tidak keberatan apa, Masamune-sama?" Kojurou datang mengagetkan Dokuganryu. Ia menenteng sekeranjang sayuran yang baru dipanennya.

"Kojurou!" bentak Masamune,"bawa apa itu?"

"Sayuran, untuk makan malam nanti. Sudah lama kita tidak makan makanan berkuah kan? Lagipula, **Sanada **disarankan dokter untuk banyak mengkonsumsi sayuran." Jawab Kojurou panjang lebar dan dengan penekanan intonasi saat mengatakan nama Sanada. Ia memperhatikan perubahan mimik tuannya yang sekilas terlihat sedikit nervous walau cuma sesaat.

Kojurou lalu mengatakan hal yang tidak Date duga,"Masamune-sama, Anda tidak melakukan sesuatu kepada Sanada kan?"

Dan Masamune, pembohong yang masih perlu sedikit latihan apalagi menyangkut Yukimura langsung berujar,"Ti, tidak! Kemarin malam aku biarkan dia tidur. Aku tidak kekamarnya dan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh!"

"Benar juga, Anda bilang mau kekamar Sanada untuk mengobrol."

"Ha! Exactly!"

"Tapi aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang 'aneh'. Sesuatu itu bisa berarti apa saja kan?" Masamune mulai merasa terdesak dengan perkataan Kojurou.

"Ti, tidak! Apa yang kau maksud, Koju—"

"Oke, saya mau menggurus kuda kita di kandang. Kalau Sanada sudah bangun berikan obatnya, ya."

"Iya, iya!" dan setelah kepergian Kojurou, Masamune langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yukimura. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa sehari saja tanpa melihat pemuda itu.

Meski begitu, Sanada Yukimura tetap akan menyambut Date Masamune dengan senyuman paling hangat yang ia miliki.

**-TBC-**

**To Be Continued**

**Maaf pendeeek! Se, semoga kalian suka. Please wait! Next, chapter terakhir saat Yukimura sudah kembali sehat. Ia akan kembali menuju Kai, namun apa yang akan Masamune berikan sebagai tanda perpisahan? Akan berusaha aku update secepatnya sebelum aku akan (mungkin) hiatus total menjelang UN. Doakan aku yaa…**

**Review please? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay okay~! Maaf karena apdetan yang sangat lama. Author baru aja UN, jadi perlu penenangan diri dulu untuk melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya. Bukan alasan kok…saya emang lagi bener-bener error seperti lag saat main game online *halah* dan lihatlah hasil karya orang ngehang ini… T_T**

**Dan sekarang author udah luluuus! Yaay! *loncat-loncat girang***

**Last Chapter! Masalah apa yang akan ditemui Date-Sana terhadap keberlangsungan hubungan mereka? See the answer! Enjoy!**

**Dragon's Tiger**

**Chapter 3**

Hari kedelapan di Oushuu. Sang Crimson Devil kita yang terluka dan terkontaminasi racun sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala berkat obat dari dokter ahli kepercayaan Kojurou. Lewat satu hari dari yang diduga, Yukimura sembuh total dihari kedelapan karena 'ulah' Masamune. Berpura-pura tidak tahu padahal tahu, Sasuke mendesak danna-nya untuk segera angkat kaki dari Oushuu sebelum si Dokuganryu bahkan melamar Yukimura nantinya.

Namun sayangnya Date muda sudah merencanakan itu.

Ia melamun menikmati indahnya pohon sakura yang bersemi di halaman rumahnya. Ia membayangkan di bawah rindangnya pohon yang baru berdaun kembali dan ditaburi oleh kelopak sakura yang berterbangan, ia dan Yukimura mengikat janji setia sehidup semati.

Insane. Sekilas terpikir begitu olehnya namun apa boleh buat. Ia terlanjur jatuh hati pada pemuda polos rivalnya itu.

Semangatnya, suaranya, loyalitasnya pada Shingen, kobaran api yang ada di kedua mata cokelatnya, rambut warna senada yang panjang indah ditiup angin…

What the hell! Pikiran Masamune tidak bisa lepas darinya.

"Kurasa…I'm going crazy too…" ucapnya ditengah helaan nafasnya. Ia berdiam diri sebentar, lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya dari tempatnya semula.

"Pokoknya ini gara-gara kau, Yuki."

.

.

"Danna, rombongan dari Kai yang dikirim Oyakata-sama kesini akan sampai sore ini." kata Sasuke, sembari menggaruk tengkuk lehernya,"Anak buahku ikut mengantar, atas perintahku. Perjalanan mereka akan aman!"

Yukimura yang baru selesai latihan dan penuh dengan peluh menjawab,"Oh…bagus." Ia menyeka dahinya,"Oyakata-sama akan mengirim apa?"

"Entahlah, anak buahku pun tidak tahu apa isinya. Aku berharap semoga Oyakata-sama tidak membawakan barang aneh-aneh untuk ucapan terima kasih." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil bercanda.

Yukimura dan Sasuke langsung teringat, sewaktu mengunjungi Ochi, Shingen memberi hadiah berupa boneka jerami seperti alat voodoo. Alasannya karena wanita suka boneka, tapi … bukan seperti itu kan? Sasuke dan Yukimura hanya sweatdrop ria, untung Yuki membawakan sekotak dango lezat dan sasuke membawa karangan bunga indah. Oichi yang tampaknya masih merindukan suaminya, Azai Nagamasa terlihat cukup terhibur meski masih tetap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bad habits die hard, kalau kata Masamune.

Dan apakah yang akan Shingen berikan kali ini?

"Jadi kita tidak akan pulang sebelum rombongan dari Kai datang?" tanya Yukimura sembari mengelap lehernya.

"Begitulah…"

"Sanada." Kojurou datang membawa pesan,"Masamune-sama memanggilmu."

Dengan penuh tanda tanya, Yukimura segera pergi menuju tempat yang dimaksud. "Dia pergi sendiri." tambah Kojurou, menghentikan Sasuke yang tadi bermaksud mengikuti danna-nya.

"Tapi—!"

"Sudahlah," kata Kojurou,"Kalau menyangkut dia, Masamune-sama sulit dihentikan. Kita ke onsen saja."

Sasuke mendesah pelan, lalu nyengir,"Hai, hai. Kebetulan aku bawa teh dari Kai, enak lho! Kau harus mencobanya."

"Tentu saja. Ayo, Sarutobi. Kau pasti suka dengan onsen disini."

.

.

(Author says : sepertinya akan ada KojuSasu disini, hahaha! Kalo gak suka jangan flame plis! Oke, lanjut~!)

Yukimura duduk disamping Masamune, bertanya untuk apa ia dipanggil. Masamune menatapnya penuh arti. Setelah beberapa menit saling menatap, tiba-tiba wajah Yukimura memerah dan ia pun memalingkan pandangannya.

'Dia malu bertatap mata denganku ya?' pikir Date sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia meraih kerah yukata Sanada dan menciumnya lembut tepat di bibir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dango? Aku yang traktir." Masamune menepuk kepala pemuda didepannya. Yukimura terlihat senang, dan mereka berdua pun pergi setelah meninggalkan pesan untuk Kojurou dan Sasuke.

Musim semi memang saat paling indah untuk berjalan-jalan melihat keindahan lingkungan. Warna pink lembut sakura memenuhi penglihatan, semilir angin hangat pun terasa nyaman menggantikan rasa dingin menusuk musim salju. Masamune, seperti janjinya, mentraktir Yukimura beberapa tusuk dango dan teh hijau hangat. Yuki makan dengan lahap, sementara Masamune asyik menikmati tehnya.

Sekali-kali, Masamune melirik Yukimura.

Caranya mengunyah dango, dan wajahnya yang penuh kebahagiaan saat memakannya menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya.

'You are a sexy babe, my Yukimura~' Masamune mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Perlahan ia rapatkan duduknya. Lalu, ia lingkarkan lengan kirinya di pinggang Sanada. Begitu Masamune akan mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba…

"Hoi, Yukimura! Menikmati cemilan siang?" sapa seseorang didepan mereka, yang ternyata Maeda Keiji.

"Humf, Maetha-thono." Sapa Yukimura dengan mulut masih penuh dango. Keiji tertawa, lalu matanya teralih pada Date yang menatapnya seakan mengusirnya.

"Do, Dokuganryu!" Keiji terperangah."Hei, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan diluar sini?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan." Jawab Masamune singkat, padat, jelas, akurat, terpercaya(?)

"Aku ditraktir~!" Yukimura membalas dengan senyum berbinar khasnya. Keiji jadi gemas dan spontan mencubit kedua pipi Yuki. Namun Masamune menepis kedua tangannya dan merangkul Yukimura, protective.

"Minggir. He's mine!" serunya garang.

Mengabaikan Yukimura yang tidak mengerti, Keiji menangkap maksud dari perkataan Masamune. Ah, aku tahu, pikirnya jahil.

"Siapa bilang?" ucapnya menggoda,"Yuki dan aku sudah sering pergi bersama lho~ Kau tidak tahu kan, Dokuganryu?"

Mendadak Date jadi panas. Yukimura? Tetep bengong.

"Apa?"

"Iya. Aku sering berkunjung ke rumahnya dan dia terkadang ikut pergi ke tempat-tempat asing bersamaku, bukan begitu Yuki-chan?"

Dua pasang mata menatap Sanada. Sambil mengingat, Yukimura bilang,"Hum, iya. Aku terkadang pergi dengan Maeda-dono berdua."

Jreng.

Waktu berhenti. Jantung Masamune berhenti. Keiji tersenyum lebar. Yukimura menatap cengo. Burung berkicau. Anjing mengeong. Author kabur.

Tiba-tiba Yukimura teringat sesuatu. Ia segera bangkit dan menarik lengan Keiji."Maeda-dono, bisa ikut aku?"

Masamune ikut berdiri,"Mau kemana! Tunggu, Yuki—"

"Maafkan aku, Masamune-dono. Aku dan Maeda-dono harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Penting. Masamune-dono duluan saja. Terima kasih traktirannya!" seru Yukimura yang langsung membawa kabur Keiji.

Masamune bengong sendirian. Karena kesal yang berlebih, ia menendang kursi terdekat dan segera pulang kembali ke mansion-nya.

.

.

"Ryuu no Migime."

"Hm?"

"Tuan mudamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke pada Kojurou. Mereka memperhatikan si Dokuganryu dari jauh dan memutuskan untuk tidak mendekatinya saat ini.

"Sanada tidak bersamanya saat pulang. Pasti itu sebabnya."

"Lalu danna kemana!" Sasuke mulai panik.

"SAMA SI LADY-KILLER ITU!" seru Masamune,"KALIAN BERDUA, MENYINGKIR SANA!" sebuah gelas melesat, membuat Kojurou dan Sasuke kabur seketika.

Kedua bawahan setia master masing-masing akhirnya memutuskan untuk rapat."Kau cari Sanada. Aku menenangkan Masamune-sama dulu." Kata Kojurou berbisik.

"Dimengerti." Jawab Sasuke dengan gaya hormat.

"Ohya, Sarutobi." Baru saja Sasuke akan melangkah, Kojurou menghentikannya. Namun tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya selain,"Tidak jadi, nanti saja."

Sasuke tersenyum,"Baiklah. Katakan padaku jika ada hal yang harus kuketahui."

Setelah ninja itu pergi dan hanya meninggalkan dedaunan yang tertiup angin, Kojurou mengeluarkan suatu benda dari saku bajunya. Menatapnya sebentar, dan lalu, menyimpannya lagi.

"Aku pasti sudah ketularan gila seperti Masamune-sama…"

.

.

"Maeda-dono, aku suka."

"Serius?" raut wajah Keiji jadi cerah."Aku juga suka."

Yukimura tersenyum, dan berkata penuh harap,"Aku harap Masamune-dono suka hadiah ini."

Keiji membalas dengan senyuman,"Kalau kau suka dan aku juga suka, berarti pilihan kita tepat! Selera kita kan bagus, hahaha!"

Yukimura tertawa, dan lalu menyerahkan beberapa uang,"Aku beli yang ini."

Nenek penjaga toko tersenyum,"Wah, pilihan bagus. Untuk pacarmu?"

Spontan wajah Yuki langsung memerah karena malu. Keiji menepuk pundaknya,"Iya! Untuk pa-car-nya!"

"Ma, Maeda-dono! Hentikan!" jerit Yukimura diiringi tawa nenek penjaga yang lalu menyerahkan kembalian uangnya.

"Selamat berjuang!" seru nenek itu lagi, mengantar kepergian Yukimura yang makin blushing dan Keiji yang tetap ceria seperti biasa.

.

.

Sementara di kediaman Date…

Aura suram melanda. Tidak ada yang mau mendekati si pemilik rumah kecuali Kojurou.

"Jadi begitu rupanya…" Kojurou mendesah.

"Kojurou…"

"Ya, Masamune-sama?"

"Apa aku terlalu possessive padanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Tuan."

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan padanya?"

Kojurou tidak menjawab.

"Apa dia menganggapku hanya sebagai rival sementara aku menganggapnya orang yang istimewa dalam hidupku?"

"Masamune-sama," potong Kojurou,"saya tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Mengapa Anda tidak tanyakan padanya sendiri?"

Masamune terdiam.

"Tapi saya merasa bahwa Sanada juga memiliki perasaan sama terhadap Anda. Matanya saat menatapmu lain dengan ia menatap orang lain."

Masamune teringat, Yukimura tidak mampu menatap matanya. Ia seperti…malu? Malu karena apa? Suka atau berpura-pura suka?

"Aku—"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gerbang dibuka.

"Itu pasti Sanada," ujar Kojurou,"biar kusambut."

Masamune tidak menghentikannya. Ia kembali merenung dikamarnya.

.

.

"Lho? Dimana Sasuke?"

"Sarutobi tidak denganmu? Kukira ia menyusulmu." Kojurou melihat bungkusan ditangannya,"Itu apa?"

"Oh, ini…" Yukimura berbisik, dan membuat Kojurou tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sanada. Sebenarnya, Masamune-sama…"

Yukimura mendengar cerita Kojurou dan langsung berlari ke kamar Masamune.

Namun begitu sampai, tidak ada orang disana.

Masamune pergi, entah kemana.

.

.

Di suatu tempat, sang penguasa Oushuu berjalan sendirian ditemani kudanya. Semua gadis cantik menatapnya dengan penuh harapan bisa terpilih menjadi permaisuri. Namun sayang, tidak ada yang menarik bagi Date.

Justru Yukimura yang terbayang jelas dikepalanya.

Dengan wajah galau tanda ia masih labil, Masamune terus berjalan. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan suatu toko kecil.

Ia pun memutuskan turun, dan melihat-lihat barang apa saja yang dipajang disana. Berbagai souvenir yang lucu-lucu dan mengundang kita untuk memilikinya. Masamune tidak lama disambut oleh sang pemilik toko, seorang nenek yang ramah.

"Ara, Date-sama. Sungguh jarang toko kami mendapatkan tamu besar seperti Tuan."

Masamune hanya tersenyum kecil,"Boleh aku melihat-lihat?"

"Tentu saja. Silakan."

Date muda itu perlahan mengamati semua barang ditoko itu. Beberapa lama ia melihat-lihat, dan perhatiannya tertuju pada suatu souvenir.

Patung kecil berbentuk anak harimau yang lucu. Benda itu menatapnya ramah, namun terlihat penuh semangat.

Seperti dirinya. Seperti Sanada Yukimura, rival abadinya.

Tanpa sadar ia memeluk replika itu. Hangat.

"Tadi, ada yang berkunjung kemari dan membeli souvenir juga. Ia memilih yang bentuk naga berwarna biru." Kata-kata si nenek membuat Masamune menoleh."Itu yang terbaik yang kami punya disini."

Masamune kembali memandangi harimau kecil ditangannya. Nenek itu menghampiri,

"Pembuatnya, seorang artis terkenal. Ia membuat dua karya istimewa yang dijual disini. Naga biru yang barusan terjual adalah yang satu, yang satunya lagi adalah yang Anda pegang."

"Harimau?" ucap Masamune, hampir dengan nada lirih.

"Iya."

Sebuah senyuman kembali terukir di bibir Date,"Naga dan harimau." Ia berpaling pada nenek itu,"Kedua binatang ini seperti yin dan yang. Apa mereka bisa bersatu?"

Nenek itu sesaat terkejut, namun sebuah kebijaksanaan seorang yang sudah lama hidup, ia menjawab,"Mereka saling menyeimbangkan. Sebuah bukti bahwa mereka memang harus bekerja sama. Mereka berbeda, namun jika salah satu hilang, keseimbangan akan musnah. Mereka saling membutuhkan meski berbeda jenis; seperti manusia dengan bermacam karakter namun tetap saling membutuhkan."

Masamune mencoba menghayati perkataan nenek penjaga."Begitu…" ia mengeluarkan beberapa uangnya dan membeli harimau kecil.

"Ambil kembaliannya." Nenek penjaga toko, dengan wajah sangat senang berterima kasih pada penguasanya yang segera meninggalkan tokonya.

"Jika kalian berdua ingin bersatu, maka percayalah. Kalian pasti bisa."

.

.

Begitu sampai, Date mendapati rumahnya telah ramai.

"Itu pasti dari Takeda."

Sementara ia mengikat kudanya, Kojurou sudah menunggu kedatangan tuannya. Sasuke pun sudah kembali dan kini sedang bicara berdua dengan Yukimura.

"Danna, sebaiknya kau segera minta maaf pada Dokuganryu."

"Iya, aku tahu, Sasuke!"

"Sarutobi, kemari sebentar." Kojurou menarik lengan Sasuke. Yukimura yang bengong, memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil berbincang dengan tiga orang prajurit Kai yang datang.

Dibelakang rumah Date, Sasuke bicara berdua dengan Kojurou. Ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Tu, tunggu tunggu! Ada apa tiba-tiba, Ryuu no Migime?"

Kojurou tidak menjawab sampai akhirnya ia melepas lengan ninja itu dan menatapnya lurus. Sasuke jadi grogi, ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Katakura lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak,"Untukmu."

Sasuke mengedip sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan mulutnya setengah membuka.

"Mengedip lagi, awas kau."

"Uh, gomen. Arigatou. Ryuu no—"

"Hentikan. Panggil saja namaku."

"Baik, Katakura-danna." Ucap Sasuke dengan pose menyerah. Ia lalu mengambil kotak itu."Maaf tapi…aku tidak membawa apa-apa selain teh."

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Kojurou enteng.

"Kalau begitu kuberikan kau ini." Sasuke memberi sebuah benda.

"Alat untuk terbang yang pernah kau berikan pada Kasuga? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Tapi yang ini produk sukses…"

"Sudahlah." Sekejap, Kojurou memeluk Sasuke. Ninja itu terkejut. Sebelum keterkejutannya selesai, Kojurou sudah melepasnya dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Danna…" Sasuke bicara lebih pada dirinya sendiri,"harus kuakui, kegilaanmu dengan Dokuganryu sudah menulari aku dan dia…"

.

.

Sementara itu, Yukimura menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Ia gelisah, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika bertemu dengan Masamune nanti.

'Aku sudah membuatnya salah paham. Aku harus gimana? Aku harus bilang apa?'

Sraaaak

Pintu geser terbuka. Tampaklah sosok gagah Masamune disitu. Yukimura nyaris terlonjak.

Date memasuki ruangan, terlihat tiga orang prajurit Kai membungkuk hormat. Disamping kanannya ada Yukimura yang duduk dengan gugup, lalu disebelah kiri muncul Kojurou yang segera duduk disampingnya. Lalu Sasuke menyusul, dia duduk disamping Yukimura.

Kini pemain telah lengkap.

"Date-kou," kata salah seorang dari prajurit itu,"Kami kesini atas perintah dari Takeda Shingen, untuk menjemput Yukimura-sama dan memberikan beberapa oleh-oleh sebagai tanda terima kasih kami."

"Baiklah." Jawab Masamune,"Tapi sebelum itu—"

"Sebelum itu biarkan aku duluan yang memberikan persembahan." Yukimura maju ke depan, tepat di hadapan Masamune. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak warna biru. Ia membukanya, dan terlihatlah patung indah.

Seekor naga perkasa berwarna biru jernih.

Masamune dan semua yang disitu terkejut karena indahnya patung itu.

"Jadi kau yang membelinya…" gumam Date seraya bangkit, menghampiri Yukimura yang menatapnya polos. Sebuah kebetulan yang sangat manis. Ia menaruh kotak berwarna merah, dan lalu membukanya dihadapan Yukimura. Sebuah patung merah mengkilap berbentuk anak harimau yang kecil dan lucu, namun tetap terlihat mengagumkan.

Kedua karya istimewa dari pencipta yang sama itu kini dihadapan mereka.

Yukimura sempat termangu, namun dengan cepat ia kuasai dirinya. Ia membungkuk, meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, Masamune-dono! Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Sudahlah, Yukimura." Date mengangkat kepala Yukimura, menatapnya jauh di matanya,"Aku sudah tahu dari hadiah ini. Aku yang terlalu takut kehilanganmu hingga jadi terlalu possessive. Harusnya tidak begitu. Maafkan aku, Yukimura."

Sanada tersenyum, memeluk Masamune penuh kehangatan,"Aku juga, Masamune-dono. Maaf karena sudah pergi mendadak begitu dengan Maeda-dono, harusnya tidak begitu. Tapi aku butuh orang seperti dia yang punya pengalaman lebih tentang hubungan dengan orang lain. Aku…masih terlalu polos untuk…"

"Sssh. Sudah sudah." Masamune meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Yukimura,"Diam atau kucium?"

Semua yang disitu terutama para prajurit yang baru datang menatap heran pada kemesraan tuan mereka dengan sang penguasa Oushuu. Mereka menatap Sasuke namun ninja itu malah tersenyum nista. Setelah Yukimura selesai ngambek, Masamune bertanya pada mereka,"Jadi, apa isi hadiah dari Ojii-san?"

"Oyakata-sama!" ralat Yukimura.

"Oh, shut up." Masamune mencium pipinya dengan cepat.

"Kami juga tidak tahu. Silakan Anda lihat sendiri. Tapi sebelum itu Oyakata-sama menyuruh kami untuk meminta Anda membaca surat ini terlebih dahulu.

Salah satu dari mereka menyerahkan sepucuk surat. Masamune membukanya dan membacanya, dan tidak lama kemudian ia segera meminta agar hadiahnya dibuka.

Dan terlihat dua pasang baju berwarna putih, dan diatasnya terletak sebuah kotak kecil. Masamune mengambilnya, lalu berpaling pada Yukimura.

"Kau tahu apa hadiahnya, Yuki?"

Yuki menggeleng. Masamune membuka kotak itu, dan terlihatlah sepasang cincin.

"Kau hadiahku, Yukimura. Kita akan menjalin hubungan antara Kai dengan Oushuu. Kau akan jadi—"

Belum selesai perkataan Masamune, Yukimura sudah pingsan.

"YUKI!"

"DANNA!"

"SANADA!"

"YUKIMURA-SAMA!"

.

.

Dan begitulah. Shingen memberikan surat berisi tawaran kerja sama. Ia menyerahkan Yukimura untuk dipasangkan oleh Masamune.

Sementara Kojurou dengan Sasuke, masih belum ada perkembangan. Entah mereka mau menyusul atau tidak. Yang pasti Sasuke yang memberi tahu Shingen tentang apa saja yang terjadi pada Yukimura selama ia di Oushuu (well, itu menjelaskan kemana Sasuke menghilang tadi). Shingen melihat itu sebagai kesempatan untuk tawaran kerja sama.

"Dan ini adalah hadiah Oyakata-sama yang paling aneh dan spektakuler yang pernah kulihat." Ujar Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Tapi mereka berdua terlihat bahagia." Balas Kojurou, menatap Masamune dan Yukimura yang sedang memakai pakaian putih-putih. Bersiap untuk menikah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?"

"Itu…bisa menyusul." Kojurou mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Ew, jangan sampai kau juga tertular virus mesum si Dokuganryu!"

"Sayang sekali, tapi sepertinya iya."

"Dan sayang sekali aku bukan danna yang tidak bisa kabur. Baiklah, sampai nanti!" Sasuke langsung menghilang, terbang bersama burung hitamnya. Meninggalkan Kojurou sendiran.

"Dasar…"

.

.

Dan pasangan kita, Date-Sana…

"Ma, Masamune-dono! Jangan…uhh…"

"Ah? Tapi aku tidak tahan, Yuki…" Masamune mencium telinga dan tengkuk leher Yukimura. Ia (lagi-lagi) berhasil menyergap mangsanya dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Tanpa ketahuan siapapun. Keahlian yang cukup mengerikan apalagi untuk orang sepolos Yukimura.

"Tolong tahan sampai…upacaranya selesai…aah…" Yukimura kembali mendesah saat tangan nakal Date menuruni perutnya menuju area bawah. Namun dengan keras Yukimura menahannya agar tidak sampai ke daerah sensitifnya.

Merasa kecewa, Masamune membaringkan Yukimura dan menciumnya. Mereka beradu lidah, wajah Yukimura memerah karena permainan Date. Dengan cepat tangan Masamune sudah berada dibalik celana Yukimura dan bermain disana. Yukimura tersentak, ia memeluk Masamune erat sembari menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Date kembali menjelajahi leher Yukimura dengan lidahnya sementara tangannya merangsang area sana.

"Hn…aah…Masa…mune-dono…" erang Yukimura, membuat Date semakin bergairah. Mau tidak mau Sanada akhirnya terbawa oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan Masamune.

"Hentikan memanggilku seperti itu, Yukimura." Masamune membalikkan badan Yukimura. Ia memasukkan jarinya, satu per satu ke belakang Yuki,"Panggil namaku, Yuki~"

Sambil terengah, Yukimura memanggil nama Dokuganryu,"Ma…samune…dono…"

"Bukan." Date memasukkan jari kedua. Yukimura mendesah lagi.

"Aah! Ma…masamune…"

"Tepat." Jari ketiga dimasukkan, membuat Sanada mendesah lebih keras."Feel me, Yukimura…"

Sanada nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan saat Masamune melepas jari-jarinya dan memasukinya."Hn…aah! Haa…hh…"

"Bagaimana?" Masamune terus mendesak masuk, mencari suatu titik dimana akan membuat Yukimura mendesah lebih keras.

"Haa…ngh…ki…kimochi…" erang Yuki, menahan beratnya dengan sikunya sementara kedua telapak tangannya mencengkram futon. keringat sudah membasahi ia dan Date.

Mereka berdua meneruskannya sampai tiba di puncak kenikmatan. Date keluar di dalam Yukimura. Mereka mendesah hebat, dan lalu terjatuh di futon. Masamune berusaha untuk tidak menindih Yukimura.

"Haah..hh…Yukimura…" Masamune mengusap keringat diwajah imut pemuda itu,"I really love you."

Yukimura, terbaring menghadap Masamune, memeluk erat sang Dokuganryu dengan erat."Aishiteru, Masamune-dono."

"Apa?"

"Iya, iya. Masamune." Ralat Yukimura, tersenyum manis. Masamune mengecup rambut Yukimura, dan berdua mereka kembali tertidur pulas hingga waktu pernikahan mereka tiba.

Kini tidak ada lagi yang akan menghalangi keinginan mereka untuk bersatu, bersama dalam suatu ikatan yang abadi.

Meski hidup terkadang tidak selalu berjalan sesuai yang dinginkan, namun semua itu selalu membukakan berbagai peluang untuk segala kemungkinan yang tak terduga.

Including this. From rivals to lovers, it is not an impossible thing.

A happy ending. Isn't it?

**-END-**

**Dan ditutup dengan LEMON, saudara-saudaraaaa! *udah gila***

**Makasih banget untuk para readers yang udah baca fic ini ampe tamat. Huhu…review kalian sangat menghiburku, ya know that? Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter terakhir ini. Silakan, langsung saja pencet tombol 'review' yang ada dibawah. Terbuka buat anonymous kok~! ^^**

**Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai suka sama pair KojuSasu, makanya kumasukan kesini. Gimana pendapat kalian? Silakan diuatarakan di review yah.**

**See ya on my next fanfic, minna-san! BEST OF LUCK!**

**Ps : saya sudah tertular virus Engrish-nya si Mune, ada yang bisa tolong saya? T_T**


End file.
